Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices may store data in an array of memory cells. Spare rows in DRAM devices may be used to increase chip yield. If a DRAM manufacturer discovers a defect in a row of a DRAM device in a factory, a fuse in the DRAM device may be blown to map a spare row into the array and map the defective row out of the array.